


so gay it hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albert realizes he is in love with is best friend but only after quarantine has begun.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. i miss you jk i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> apology in advance, i am fully aware this fic is 98% me projecting my unrequited love into a fic, i am sorry

Albert and Race had technically known each other for two years, but they didn't actually get to know each other until this past september. Albert was on a school trip that none of his close friends were going on, so Albert figured he would hang out with some of his other friends that he knew from one of his classes last semester. The only issue was his friends were Katherine and Sarah, whose friend group was made up of almost entirely girls. And Race. So, naturally, Race and Albert gravitated toward each other. Over the four day trip, the two never left each others sides and became very close friends in record time. Over the school year, they ended up in a few classes together and only got closer. Until quarantine struck, leaving the two stuck at home. And while snapping and facetiming was fun, it wasn't the same as seeing each other face to face.

"Okay, Ma's callin' me down for supper," Races voice came from Alberts phone, pulling Als attention away from his game "Gotta go, love you babe," Race laughed with a wink as he hung up the call. The two boys flirting was nothing new, it was just a fact of their friendship and didn't mean anything to either of them. Right?

"Yeah, love you too," Albert mumbled, knowing Race was already gone.

Albert had been struggling with his sexuality for probably three years now, he had initially come out to his best friends as Bi, and then Pan, and then he settled for Queer, never being one for labels. But most recently he had begun to think he might just be plain gay, seeing as he hadn't had a crush on a girl since he was 12. But that didn't really matter, the real problem was that he was starting too realize he had feelings for Race. Race of course was straight as far as Albert knew and as far as Race was aware, Albert was too. Albert trusted Race with his life, and Race would 100% be okay with Albert liking guys, but Albert didn't want their relationship to change.

Al was out to three people to be exact, Jojo, Romeo, and Elmer. They had all known each other forever and none of them were straight anyway, so Al coming out wasn't a big deal to the group. They knew each other so well, in fact, that they all just knew when one of them had a crush. This of course was a problem, because they always ended up teasing each other about it to absolutely no end. Tonight was no exception.

"You're late." Was Alberts greeting as he joined the group call with his best friends, they agreed that everyday at 7, they would have a group Facetime during quarantine.

"Sorry I was in a call," He defended himself to Romeo with a small smile. If they were seeing each other in real life, the other three would have given each other knowing looks.

"Does someone have a crush?" Jojo teased

"What? No." Shit, he responded way to fast

A chorus of "Yeah, sure" and "If ya say so" came from Als phones speaker

"Spill." Elmer demanded " Who is it this time?"

"No one." Al insisted, looking away from the camera to hide his blush, looking back when he didn't get a reply "Okay fine, its Race."

"YES" from Jojo came through at the same time as a groan from Romeo "That's twenty bucks for me thank you very much"

"What?" A stupid question really, he was always placing bets with his friends but he always forgot that they probably were placing bets on him aswell "You guys bet on me?"

"Are you surprised?" From Elmer, who rarely involved himself in their bets

Al sighed "Not really"

Their conversation continued on for a few hours before they decided to end the call. It was late but Albert figured he would try to text Race anyway considering he apparently didn't sleep, like ever.

Albie-u up

Racer-why  
Racer-you wanna fuck ;)

Albie-idiot  
Albie-nevermind

Racer-what no  
Racer-tell me  
Racer-what do you want

Albie-i hate you  
Albie-jk i miss you  
Albie-but seriously i hate you

Racer-fuck off you love me

Albie-zzzzz

Racer-no wake up

Albie-ZZZZZ


	2. Chapter 2

Albert and Race had technically known each other for two years, but they didn't actually get to know each other until this past september. Albert was on a school trip that none of his close friends were going on, so Albert figured he would hang out with some of his other friends that he knew from one of his classes last semester. The only issue was his friends were Katherine and Sarah, whose friend group was made up of almost entirely girls. And Race. So, naturally, Race and Albert gravitated toward each other. Over the four day trip, the two never left each others sides and became very close friends in record time. Over the school year, they ended up in a few classes together and only got closer. Until quarantine struck, leaving the two stuck at home. And while snapping and facetiming was fun, it wasn't the same as seeing each other face to face.

"Okay, Ma's callin' me down for supper," Races voice came from Alberts phone, pulling Als attention away from his game "Gotta go, love you babe," Race laughed with a wink as he hung up the call. The two boys flirting was nothing new, it was just a fact of their friendship and didn't mean anything to either of them. Right?

"Yeah, love you too," Albert mumbled, knowing Race was already gone.

Albert had been struggling with his sexuality for probably three years now, he had initially come out to his best friends as Bi, and then Pan, and then he settled for Queer, never being one for labels. But most recently he had begun to think he might just be plain gay, seeing as he hadn't had a crush on a girl since he was 12. But that didn't really matter, the real problem was that he was starting too realize he had feelings for Race. Race of course was straight as far as Albert knew and as far as Race was aware, Albert was too. Albert trusted Race with his life, and Race would 100% be okay with Albert liking guys, but Albert didn't want their relationship to change.

Al was out to three people to be exact, Jojo, Finch, and Elmer. They had all known each other forever and none of them were straight anyway, so Al coming out wasn't a big deal to the group. They knew each other so well, in fact, that they all just knew when one of them had a crush. This of course was a problem, because they always ended up teasing each other about it to absolutely no end. Tonight was no exception.

"You're late." Was Alberts greeting as he joined the group call with his best friends, they agreed that everyday at 7, they would have a group Facetime during quarantine.

"Sorry I was in a call," He defended himself to Finch with a small smile. If they were seeing each other in real life, the other three would have given each other knowing looks.

"Does someone have a crush?" Jojo teased

"What? No." Shit, he responded way to fast

A chorus of "Yeah, sure" and "If ya say so" came from Als phones speaker

"Spill." Elmer demanded " Who is it this time?"

"No one." Al insisted, looking away from the camera to hide his blush, looking back when he didn't get a reply "Okay fine, its Race."

"YES" from Jojo came through at the same time as a groan from Finch "That's twenty bucks for me thank you very much"

"What?" A stupid question really, he was always placing bets with his friends but he always forgot that they probably were placing bets on him aswell "You guys bet on me?"

"Are you surprised?" From Elmer, who rarely involved himself in their bets

Al sighed "Not really"

Their conversation continued on for a few hours before they decided to end the call. It was late but Albert figured he would try to text Race anyway considering he apparently didn't sleep, like ever.

Albie-u up

Racer-why  
Racer-you wanna fuck ;)

Albie-idiot  
Albie-nevermind

Racer-what no  
Racer-tell me  
Racer-albie

Albie-i hate you  
Albie-jk i miss you  
Albie-but seriously i hate you

Racer-fuck off you love me

Albie-zzzzz

Racer-no wake up

Albie-ZZZZZ

\---------------------------------------

Al didn't sleep that night, he was too busy imagining a life with Race. He imagined cuddling on a sunday morning and going to the fair and the movies and going on vacation and getting married and having kids and- shit.

He rolled over and groaned into his pillow. He was so screwed. How could he let this happen? How could he let himself fall for his best friend. His straight best friend. ugh. He picked up his phone again and opened Finchs contact.

Al-im an idiot

Goldfinch-yes you are

Al-shut up  
Al-no i mean how could i let this happen

Goldfinch-context?

Al-race

Goldfinch-oh yeah lmao you are definitely an idiot

Al-could you at least pretend to be a good friend and comfort me

Goldfinch-no

Al-anyway  
Al-what do i do  
Al-these feelings are physically painful  
Al-what if i just die  
Al-then  
Al-technically  
Al-the problem would be gone

Goldfinch-or...  
Goldfinch-you could you know  
Goldfinch-talk to HIM about it

Al-absolutely not  
Al-he doesn't even like guys

Goldfinch-he could say the same about you

Al-fuck off

Goldfinch-whatever  
Goldfinch-if you wont accept my help  
Goldfinch-i am going to bed

Al-night bitch

Goldfinch-night hoe

Talk to him about it. What a terrible idea.

Al slowly, finally, drifted into sleep at 7am


End file.
